Destino o Casualidad
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Sus pies los guiaron hasta su encuentro fortuito, ese sentimiento eléctrico comenzó a crecer sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en cada encuentro a la luz de la luna (Genderbender)


_**Love Live! Le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

"_Lo nuestro fue tan inesperado, que nos encontramos sin buscarnos"_

_Damms Vega_

Hermosa y tranquila noche, aquella que da paz a las almas desoladas, en sus brillantes estrellas los poetas han encontrado inspiración para sus bellas o tenebrosas obras.

Con el fin de que un mortal pueda apreciar la codiciosa noche, ella nos hechiza con su encanto, impidiéndonos así dejar de soñar, y nos guía de la mano para ir a apreciarla.

_\- ¿De nuevo te irás? –inquirió una alta mujer de suelta cabellera rubia. Ella ya se encontraba con su pijama de dos piezas color azul marino, a diferencia de la mujer que veía a punto de salir por la puerta, aquella mujer llevaba puesto unos pantalones de pana marrones y una camisa de manga larga color blanco, con unas botas cubriendo sus pies y piernas._

_-No tengo sueño, Eli –contesto la joven de larga cabella azul y ojos marrones que simplemente se encogió de sus hombros- adiós- Tomo su abrigo y salió de su apartamento como si nada._

_-Esta chica…algun día me mataras de un infarto, Umi-la mujer que contestaba al nombre de Eli, solamente suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación._

La peliazul caminaba sin rumbo por la calle, cubriéndose con su abrigo café hasta el cuello pensaba en lo complicado que había sido el romance para ella. Siembre que había amado había sido despreciada. Su anterior pareja fue un pelinaranjo de ojos azules. Uno de sus mayores errores fue creer que el alguna vez había olvidado a su exnovia. Gracias a su ingenuidad, fue herida tras encontrar a su antes novio y a una mujer peligris desnudos en el departamento que compartía con aquel tipo. Por obras divinas, logro conseguir un nuevo lugar donde vivir al lado de su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Pero, aunque ella misma digiera que estaba bien, no lo estaba, cada noche después de las doce en punto, salía a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Como si aun tuviera la esperanza de encontrar algo o más bien a alguien que la salvara de la soledad que sentía en su pecho.

_\- ¿Sera que aun soy una niña en esto del romance? –murmuro tras un largo y profundo suspiro._

En otra parte, en la bella oscuridad de Akibara, donde no solo las estrellas alumbraban el camino, un joven, alto de tez blanca de cabello rojizo que aun se veía con la noche y sus ojos amatistas, caminaba sin rumbo alguno en específico.

_-Increíble que siga sin poder dormir. Siempre estoy dando vueltas en la cama –el joven suspiro profundamente y continuo su camino- ¿ahora quién es? –tomo su celular con desdén y vio un mensaje de su mejor amigo._

"_¿Otra vez? Maki-kun, por favor, sé que no me haras caso, pero al menos ten cuidado ¿si? _

_Sabes que no puedes escapar de tus responsabilidades, debes hablar con tu padre, si lo convences tal vez desista obligarte a hacerte cargo del hospital._

_Atte. Toujo Nozomi, tu súper mejor amigo."_

_-Nozomi…-negó suavemente con la cabeza e inconscientemente se coloco sus audífonos y abrió su reproductor de música- ¿desde cuándo escucho a Michael Bolton? –volvió a suspirar y selecciono una canción de dicho cantante._

La noche, aparte de ser avariciosa y egoísta, también es la vigilante de los amantes, ella la cuida de cualquier amenaza, los mantiene bajo su manto, incluso une a aquellas almas que buscan refugio.

Ella con el corazón roto y el otro escapando de sus responsabilidades, ambos estaban caminando en el mismo sentido, si darse cuenta, ya se encontraban sentados en la misma banca de un desconocido parque. De la banca se lograba visualizar lo grande y luminoso que podía ser Akibara.

Aun con sus audífonos puestos, Maki giro la cabeza en dirección a la mujer que se encontraba sentada al lado de él, Umi únicamente suspiro al verlo. El se limito a apreciar a la bella joven que lo había atraído con su presencia.

Algo había en esa joven que le había gustado, no sabía si era su tez blanca que apreciaba con la poca luz del parque, ese cabello azulado que se camuflajeaba por la noche. Definitivamente, nunca vio una mujer más linda en su vida.

_La peliazul tomo soltó un gran y profundo suspiro, y dejo caer todo su cuerpo en la banca- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –pregunto tras girar la cabeza en dirección al joven que alzo la ceja con duda._

_El joven, aun con sus audífonos escucho la pregunta de la chica y se giro a verla-Depende de la pregunta –contesto en un tono un tanto seco._

_-Me arriesgare en todo caso –la joven esbozo una leve sonrisa ante la actitud del joven- ¿tu ya habías estado aquí antes? Me da la impresión de que te he visto antes._

_-Vengo con frecuencia –comento encogiéndose de los hombros- lamento decirte que no te he visto aquí antes._

_-Es la primera vez que me siento aquí –Umi extendió su mano hasta el pelirrojo- Sonoda Umi, es un placer estar contigo esta noche –hablo con una gentil sonrisa._

_Al principio dudo, pero después de un momento estrecho esa mano con la suya-_ _Nishikino Maki, encantado de conocerte._

Una descarga eléctrica paso a traves de ellos con ese ligero toque, aunque pequeño y breve, fue lo que necesitaron para desahogar sus penas el uno con el otro.

La noche se hizo día, pero la luna aun seguía hay, oculta tras el día seguía viéndolos apoyados en el hombro del otro, brindándose el cariño que necesitaban.

* * *

Los días pasaron, los extraños se conocieron aun mas, su preciado momento era pasado de las doce de la noche en aquella banca donde se conocieron. Donde habían encontrado la cura de su dolor.

_-Umi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió la mejor amiga de la peliazul: Ayase Eli._

_-Claro –contesto sonriendo mientras caminaba felizmente por las calles de Akibara._

_-Tu sonrisa es mi pregunta –la rubio detuvo a su amiga y la vio detenida- ultimadamente estas muy feliz, ¿Qué paso con tu cara seria?_

_\- ¿Tiene algo de malo sonreír? –Umi contesto con la mayor simplicidad del mundo- la vida es hermosa Eli, hay que reír cada vez que tengamos oportunidad._

_-Ya habla Sonoda, ¿Quién es? –Eli frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga que la veía levemente confundida- no te hagas la tonta, debe haber alguien en tu vida para que estés sonriendo de esa manera._

_-Tienes razón Eli, hay alguien en mi vida –comento la peliazul con una autentica sonrisa._

_\- ¿Es el chico que ves cuando sales a caminar? –indago la mayor con una ceja alzada._

_\- ¿Cómo es que…?_

_-Te seguí una vez. Me tenías preocupada así que como tu mejor amiga te seguí por la ciudad sin que te dieras cuenta. Cuando te vi tan cómoda con el pelirrojo entonces me deje de preocupar, ¿Por qué crees que ya no te pregunto cuando sales? –Contesto la rubia con un guiño en su ojo derecho- es lindo, te felicito Umi, tienes buenos gustos._

_-No solo eso, también es muy agradable –contesto la menor con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas._

_-Bien, eso fue raro…_

_\- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Esperaba que te sonrojaras como un tomate –la mayor la continúo viendo con duda-cuando salías con el bastardo de Honoka, te sonrojabas mucho cuando hablabas de él, incluso te caías de lo nerviosa que estabas –alzo de nueva cuenta sus cejas y coloco su dedo índice en su mentón- ¿Qué es lo diferente con este joven?_

_-La diferencia, es que me siento muy segura con el –confeso la joven sin nerviosismo alguno- el me brinda una seguridad que jamás imagine sentir, su sola presencia hace calmar mis más raros nervios. Incluso yo estoy sorprendida de estarte contando esto si estar como un tomate rojo, pero es la verdad –sentencio con firmeza en sus palabras._

_-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Umi –la joven rubia palmeo la espalda de su amiga y le sonrió- me alegra por fin verte así._

_-Gracias Eli, gracias._

_\- ¿Qué tal si para festejar voy por unos chocolates de esa tienda? –con sus ojos azules brillando, señalo una tienda que se encontraba al cruzar la calle._

_-Mas bien es para tu satisfacción personal –la peliazul rodeo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida- anda ve, yo te espero aquí y vamos al cine, ¿entendido?_

_-A sus órdenes, Sonoda-san –sin más salió corriendo hasta la tienda de chocolates._

_\- ¡Ten cuidado! –grito la joven a su amiga amante de los chocolates- algun día la vendrán atropellando si no cruza con cuidado._

_-Sí, de hecho, van a atropellar a Eli-chan si sigue así- esa voz que sonaba por detrás de su espalda, tan asquerosamente alegre como recordaba._

_Con un suspiro frustrado, se giro y encaro a la figura del joven que la veía con una sonrisa alegre- ¿Qué quieres, Honoka? –Pregunto secamente- ¿Quién saco a la rata de la coladera?_

_-Vamos Umi-chan, no me contestes así –el pelinaranja rio nerviosamente- ¿Qué no somos amigos desde la infancia?_

_-Lo nuestro termino en esa cama, ¿lo recuerdas? –contesto seca, no bajaría la guardia con el presente._

_-Ya te dije que lo siento, de veras, no pensé que mis idioteces llegarían tan lejos –el ojiazul la vio decepcionado de su mismo- no pensé que…_

_\- ¿Qué no pensaste Kousaka? ¿Qué no me molestaría cuando te acostaste con ella en la cama de NUESTRO departamento? –se cruzo de brazos y lo vio una cara llena de enojo y fastidio._

_-Se que hice una estupidez, y lo lamento. Lo que más me duele es que termináramos así…_

_-Fue lo mejor, así no seguiría enamorada de ti, de un idiota poco hombre como tú –con eso dicho, se dio la vuelta con la disposición de irse de ese lugar._

_-Eso si que no –el joven pelinaranja tomo su hombro y la giro para que lo viera- vamos a hablar, quieras o no._

_-Honoka, suéltame, me lastimas –ella intento escapar del joven, pero el agarre que la tenía en sus hombros le impedía moverse libremente._

_-Solo necesito un minuto, un solo…_

_Antes de que el pelinaranja terminara de hablar, unos brazos separaron a la joven de él, unos brazos conocidos para la peliazul- Mi amor, ¿Dónde estabas durante el tiempo que te busque? –pregunto una masculina voz que detonaba cierto toque de rudeza contra el ojiazul y cariño para la peliazul._

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Maki? –Umi lo vio con cierta confusión._

_El pelirrojo se acerco al oído de la joven- sígueme el juego, por favor- con eso dicho, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la vio con cariño- ¿entonces, ¿dónde estabas? –pregunto mientras enrollaba posesivamente en sus brazos a la chica._

_-Lo siento estuve ocupada –contesto la joven con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero una sincera sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios-aunque para serte sincera no entiendo en que. Se me fue el tiempo saliendo con Eli que olvide que te vería hoy, perdón._

_-Si que eres distraída cuando te lo propones –rio levemente y volvió a besar su mejilla- pero eso es una de las lindas cosas que hace que me enamore mas de ti._

_-No sé si eso fue un insulto o un alago –la joven rio levemente._

_-Disculpen, sigo aquí –carraspeo el pelinaranjo que los vio con molestia- Umi, ¿Quién es él?_

_-El es Nishikino Maki, mi novio –contesto con tanta tranquilidad que hizo que el ojiazul la viera aun mas perplejo por su actitud. Cuando ellos salían, ella nunca se mostro así de segura._

_\- ¿Tu novio? –alzo un poco la ceja y vio al pelirrojo- ¿y ella es tu novia?_

_-Wow, te felicito, dijiste algo que es obvio –el Nishikino rodo los ojos, dejo de abrazar a la joven y se posiciono enfrente de ella. Algo en los ojos del pelinaranjo no le estaba gustando- ¿te sorprende que ella siguiera su vida sin ti?_

_-Lo que me sorprende es que no escogiera a alguien mejor que yo –dijo con burla- al menos hubieras conseguido a alguien con sentido del humor._

_-Pues tiene un novio que, si usa el cerebro, no como tú, chico pan –el pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y lo vio con soberbia- una cosa ¿Quién te dio derecho de tocar a Umi?_

_-El derecho que tengo por ser su amigo –Honoka se impuso. No sedería ante aquella amenazadora mirada amatista._

_-Que yo sepa ella no es tu amiga, es más, tu de imbécil rompiste lo que los unía –el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente al igual que el pelinaranja- ¿te molesta ya no tenerla contigo? _

_-Yo la conozco aun más de lo que tú la llegaras a conocer. Se sus gustos, sus debilidades, lo que más ama, principalmente –el Kousaka rio descaradamente- ese como hacerla gritar en la cama._

_Con esas últimas palabras, el fuego interior del pelirrojo se encendió, su cuerpo ardía de rabia, y el producto de ese ardor, fue un buen puñetazo en la cara del chico pan- ¡anda! Levántate, yo mismo me encargare de mandarte al hospital._

_Con una sonrisa llena de soberbia, el pelinaranjo se erguió tras limpiar la sangre que fluía por su labio roto -Ya veras, niño bonito –con eso dicho, le regreso el golpe en el estomago del pelirrojo._

_\- ¡Hey, ya basta! –grito una voz masculina que de inmediato los separo. Era un pelimorado con una mirada seria, sus ojos verdes delataban su estado de autoridad- no quiero peleas aquí, ¿entendido?_

_-Intenta detenerme si puedes, idiota –ante las palabras del pelinaranjo, el ojiverde de un aventón lo hizo apartarse de ellos._

_-No estoy jugando, lárgate de aquí –vio al ojiazul retadoramente, el era la presa de aquellos feroces ojos verdes._

_-Esto no se quedará así, lo juro –con fingida valentía, se alejo de ese peligroso pelimorado._

_-Umi, ¿estas bien? –Inquirió la rubia que al igual que el pelimorado había llegado al ver el enfrentamiento que tenían esos dos- ¿no te hizo nada?_

_-No, Maki vino a ayudarme, no te preocupes –contesto la peliazul aliviada de que el misterioso pelimorado apareciera para separarlos- por un momento pensé que realmente se iban a moler a golpes._

_-No dudes que lo iba a moler a golpes por atreverse a hablar así de ti –bufo el pelirrojo._

_-Eres un tonto –la joven Sonoda lo abrazo con fuerza y su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar- por un momento pensé que…_

_-Hey, tranquila, no es nada –con una leve sonrisa, acaricio la cabeza de la joven. Le dolía ese abrazo por el golpe que había recibido en el estomago, pero era más importante que la peliazul no llorara._

_-Umi-chan, no te preocupes, este aparenta ser una pantera, pero en realidad es un gatito –pronuncio el pelimorado que había cambiado de actitud muy rápido- ¿o no, Maki-kun?_

_-Ya mejor cállate –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza en un profundo suspiro- tú fuiste el que casi lo golpea, ¿no que tenias un voto de no golpes?_

_-Puedo romper mis reglas según con quien este –rio levemente y vio a la rubia que se encontraba sonrojada- tú debes de ser la amiga de Umi-chan, eres muy linda~_

_-G-gracias –los colores se hicieron aun mas fuertes en las mejillas de la ojiazul._

_-Nozomi…-el Nishikino suspiro y vio con ternura a la chica que aun lo abrazaba- hey, ¿todo bien?_

_-Eres un tonto –la joven negó varias veces con la cabeza y lo abrazo con más fuerza- no hagas eso de nuevo, ¿entendido? No quiero que te hagan daño…_

_-No te prometo nada –el la vio con cariño y beso su cabeza- si es necesario, peleare con quien sea para protegerte._

_-Baboso…-cambio el agarre del estomago del joven a su cuello- gracias Maki…de verdad, gracias…_

_-No es nada –ahora era él quien la pegaba mas a él- todo por ti, te protegeré, lo prometo._

En esa bella escena, donde los futuros amantes se juraban, una rubia y un pelimorado los veían con una orgullosa sonrisa. Sus dos amigos habían crecido tanto, y todo gracias a su inesperado encuentro.

* * *

Su pacto sagrado de juntarse en ese mismo parque que los unió seguía vigente aun con ese pequeño incidente con el Kousaka. Sus secretos y anhelos fueron descubiertos con cada ojeada a la luz de luna que los cubría cada noche.

_-Adivino, ¿tampoco pudiste dormir hoy? –inquirió la joven al ver al pelirrojo sentado en la misma banca que siempre._

_-Ya te la sabes –el rio levemente y le extendió un vaso de café a la joven que ya se encontraba sentada al lado del- capuchino de vainilla, ¿verdad?_

_-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes –ella simplemente rio levemente y tomo el vaso._

_-Me es imposible no saber tus gustos, Umi –pronuncio el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa a la joven- aunque tal vez deberías cambiar de gustos, el capuchino con vainilla es muy dulce para mi gusto._

_-Ni que tu café americano fuera mejor –rio levemente- grosero –con eso dicho, le dio un leve golpe al joven en el hombro._

_-Ni que tú fueras el vivo ejemplo de una persona calmada –dijo Maki con una leve risa- podría apostar que antes de venir Eli intento detenerte, pero la mandaste por un tubo._

_-Me sorprende como han mejorado tus mejorado tus bromas- comento la joven después de acercarse un poco más el chico para conservar algo de calor- hace un poco de frio ¿no?_

_\- ¿Solo un poco? Podría morir de frio ahora mismo –añadió después de colocar su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de su acompañante- ¿mejor?_

_-Bastante, gracias –elimino la poca distancia que quedaba entre ella y el joven, y se acerco mas para recibir su calor- quien diría que serias tan calientito._

_\- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy muy frio? –el joven alzo la ceja y le dio un sorbo a su café mientras veía a la joven._

_-Solo digo que decirles a las niñas exploradoras que sus galletas son horribles en parte grosero y frio –con su dedo enguantado, Umi pico la punta de la nariz del chico- eres un pelirrojo muy grosero._

_-Y tu una peliazul muy entrometida –el soltó una gran carcajada- mejor deja de hablar y tomate tu capuchino._

_-Se me olvido agregar que eres un mandón –ella le enseño la lengua con burla._

_-Guarda esa lengua si no quieres que te la muerda –hablo con cierta picardía en su voz._

_-Quiero ver que lo intentes –contesto la peliazul con el mismo tono que el._

_-Estas tentando tu suerte, Sonoda._

_-Lo mismo puedo decirte a ti, Nishikino._

Ante esa intensa pelea de miradas, ambos comenzaron a reír. Era su simple juego, era un coqueteo infantil a su manera de ver, pero les agradaba poder sonreír de esa manera sin temor a represalias.

Ambos sabían que ese cálido sentimiento en su pecho ya tenía origen; conocían la razón del porque sus pensamientos ya no eran propios; por qué aun viéndose en diferentes horas de la mañana, seguían prefiriendo salir solo ellos dos a las doce de la noche. Aquel sentimiento que los agobiaba era el amor, sincero y puro amor. Deducían incluso lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no escondían esa atracción tan magnética que sobresalía de las demás. Solo faltaba un pequeño empujón, un punto en el que ambos cayeran en la tentación que tanto habían estado trabajando, y esa noche estrellada, ambos caerían en su propia trampa.

_\- ¿Por qué siempre llegamos a estos temas? –pregunto la joven entre risas._

_-Porque es divertido –añadió el pelirrojo después de darle un sorbo a su café. Su sonrisa era grande al igual que la de su acompañante._

_-Concuerdo contigo, es bastante divertido –la joven esbozo una sincera sonrisa- pero bien, pequeño gruñón, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día hoy? ¿Pudiste hablar con tu papá?_

_-Hablaremos después sobre ese apodo –el solamente suspiro y vio con una sonrisa triste a la luna- hable con él, pero parece no querer ceder en su decisión._

_\- ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? –pregunto la joven decidida de lo que implicaba su pregunta._

_\- ¿Y qué le dirías?_

_-Le diría que no quieres hacerte cargo del hospital, que quieres seguir tu sueño y ser un excelente pianista –hablo segura de sus palabras- de que tus manos son tan cálidas que podrían perderse en algo que no les gusta hacer –con una tenue voz, tomo la mano del joven que posaba en su cintura y la acaricio con cuidado- le diría eso y más._

_-Umi…_

_-Lo digo en serio –lo vio con decisión- si te vuelve a rechazar, iré con él y le diré eso y más._

_-Te lo agradezco –el joven le sonrió con ternura- lo intentare de nuevo, lo prometo._

_\- ¿Y si no lo haces que te hago?_

_-Entonces podrás hacerme todo lo que quieras –ante las palabras del Nishikino, la peliazul asintió con una leve risa-Bueno, bueno, mejor dime ¿Qué a queja tu alma el día de hoy?_

_-Por ahora solo el frio –Umi le dio un sorbo a su capuchino y soltó un leve suspiro cuando el pelirrojo la vio inquisitivamente- Bien…Honoka fue el martes por unas cosas que dejo en la casa de Eli, y gracias todos los dioses no he vuelto a saber de él desde ese día._

_\- ¿Cómo es que pudiste salir con semejante idiota? –siseo con enojo el pelirrojo. No era para menos, después de que terminaron, el pelinaranjo aun quería mantener una amistad con la peliazul- es más, ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de pedirte una amistad?_

_-Honoka nunca ha sido muy listo, desde que somos niños jamás ha mostrado ese tipo de aptitudes –la peliazul se encogió de los hombros- aunque lamento que casi terminaras peleando con el… nunca pensé que él se pondría así._

_-Es bueno que lo sepas. Principalmente, que el sepa que no estás sola y que yo estaré contigo, no permitiré que ese idiota se acerque a ti –aun molesto por el recuerdo del ojiazul, el pelirrojo suspiro profundamente._

_-Te lo agradezco, "querido" –con el fin de que el dejara de estar molesto, la peliazul uso su mejor carta en contra del. Dicha apodo logro que el Nishikino se sonrojada levemente- ¿no te gusta? Te recuerdo que tú fingiste ser mi novio para molestar aun mas a Honoka –soltó una gran carcajada al recordar la cara de su ex novio ante ese evento._

_-E-él se lo gana por idiota –el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba al compás de las risas de la joven- genial, se acabo mi café –agrego en su intento de tomar un sorbo de su vaso de café, pero este ya se había acabado- ni que hacerle –dio un gran suspiro y lanzo su vaso vacio de café al bote de basura que se encontraba a unos metros de su posición._

_-Toma un poco del mío –Umi coloco su capuchino en la mano libre del joven- anda, solo es dulce._

_Maki frunció levemente el ceño y le dio un sorbo al café- demasiado para mi gusto –su ceño se frunció aun mas y negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo es que te…?_

Antes de que el Nishikino terminara de hablar, los labios de la Sonoda ya estaban en contra de sus labios. Era un suave toque, pero al igual que la primera vez en la que se tocaron, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

_Con calma, la peliazul se alejo de él y le dio una tierna sonrisa- ¿eso también fue muy dulce?_

_En contestación, el pelirrojo choco sus labios con los de la joven-Creo que me está gustando lo dulce –agrego con una leve sonrisa- ¿crees que se pueda repetir?_

_-Sera un placer –pronuncio la joven y segundos después planto otro beso en los labios del joven._

Pausado, con calma, transmitía esos sentimientos que habían estado guardando en el fondo de su corazón. Cual novela, se tomaron su tiempo para saborear los labios ajenos que tanto soñaban.

Su duración no fue importante, si no lo que paso a continuación, ella le sonrió con una tímida sonrisa y él se mostró calmado, aunque por dentro quería saltar de la alegría. Se abrazaron con fuerza, fundiendo sus cuerpos en la calidez de ese nuevo comienzo que se avecinaba.

Ambos buscaban sin esperanza a alguien que los comprendiera, que con una mirada los entendiera al 100%, y lo encontraron, encontraron esa persona por la que velarían el resto de sus vidas.

¿Fue el destino o la casualidad? ¿Qué los unió?

¿Qué importa? Ambos son extraños que pasaron a ser conocidos, y de conocidos a pareja. Ellos seguirán juntos sin que les importe nada que suceda alrededor. Las gentes que los vea, así como Nozomi y Eli, los demás también creerán en el amor. No importa si fue el destino o la casualidad, lo que importa es que estarán juntos para afrontar lo que tenga que venir.

* * *

_**¡Una disculpa! Iba a subir este ayer, pero se fue la luz de mi casa y por ende me quede sin internet n_nU. Pero bien… Al menos pude subirlo…**_

_**Este fic está basado en la canción "Destino o Casualidad", una canción que canta Ha-Ash y Melendi. La había escuchado en la radio, un día que iba a la escuela, y me fue imposible no pensar en un UmiMaki. **_

_**Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado, fue una aventura escribir este fic, me encanto porque amo esta pareja y ame la canción y la reproduzco cuando quiero escribir algo épicamente épico. Intente hacerlo como su fuera un tipo de video musical, por eso es que es tan corto (usualmente siempre escribo más, por eso quiero explicar porque xD) Espero que se haya entendido la idea n_nU**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
